


Algo nuevo

by UxiG



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: F/M, La Tríada tiene una relación sana, Los tres son bisexuales, Los tres son un desastre, M/M, Multi, Porno con sentimientos, Porno sin argumento, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Victoria es sassy, al final hay sentimientos lo prometo, threeway
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UxiG/pseuds/UxiG
Summary: Esto es básicamente yo haciendo realidad mis propios deseos motivada e inspirada por el hilo de @MLl_Writer en Twitter. Id a darle amor.Disfrutadlo....
Relationships: Jack/Christian/Victoria, La Tríada
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Algo nuevo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinyWings1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWings1/gifts).



Nada de esto estaba planeado. Ninguno de los tres podría haber esperado la situación en la que han acabado. Pero mentirían como bellacos si alguno se atreviese a decir que no lo está disfrutando. Para cuando Christian entra en la habitación, la ropa de Jack y Victoria ya desordenaba el suelo de la habitación. La escena no fracasa a la hora de sorprender, al menos un poco, al joven shek. En cuanto consigue reponerse, cierra la puerta tras de sí y permanece junto al umbral, observando con expresión aparentemente serena. Jack sobre Victoria, devorándose el uno al otro, recorriéndose con las manos.

Victoria tiene el instinto de sacarse a Jack de encima al escuchar el _clic_ de la puerta, pero en cuanto cruza su mirada con la de Christian el impulso se disipa un poco, liberándola del sobresalto que se había instalado en su estómago. Jack, con su habitual visión de túnel, parece no darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su espalda. Sigue sembrando un camino de besos húmedos en el cuello de Victoria, bajando y bajando hasta llegar a su pecho. Sin ningún tipo de miramiento, captura uno de los pezones entre sus labios, acariciando la piel con la lengua, con la seguridad de quien conoce perfectamente el cuerpo con el que comparte juegos. Ella, que había dejado de prestar atención a Jack, suelta un pequeño gemido, sorprendida, sin dejar de mirar a Christian. La mirada de este se oscurece de una manera poco habitual pero que ella conoce muy bien.

Todas las dudas que inundaban la cabeza de Victoria desaparecen en ese momento. Tuerce el gesto en una sonrisa traviesa y vuelve a centrarse en la boca de Jack, que sigue colmando sus pechos de besos, cada vez más ávidos. Deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada con un suspiro profundo y enreda los dedos entre los mechones rubios de Jack. Con un pequeño tirón, le sugiere que continúe descendiendo por su cuerpo. El dragón sonríe sobre su piel y obedece de buena gana, moviéndose rápido pero sin dejar de dibujar el camino que recorre con sus besos.

Christian comprende las intenciones de Victoria y comienza a deshacerse de su propia ropa. Se desviste con calma y en silencio, pero sin apartar la vista en ningún momento. Quiere devorar la escena, crear un reflejo perfecto en su memoria. Para cuando está completamente desnudo, Jack ya se ha acomodado entre las piernas de Victoria y ha comenzado a besar el interior de sus muslos. Ella mantiene los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente, expectante. Christian rodea la cama con calma, recorriendo ambos cuerpos con la mirada.

Jack, que nunca ha tenido una paciencia admirable, lame a Victoria de abajo a arriba antes de que a Christian le dé tiempo a llegar a la cama. Un jadeo se escapa de los labios de ella, prolongándose hasta convertirse en un gemido cuando la lengua de Jack encuentra su clítoris. Jack hace tiempo que sabe perfectamente cómo devorarla para hacerle perder la cabeza; besa y acaricia su clítoris con movimientos firmes y profundos, incluso pone toda su delicadeza en morderlo muy ligeramente antes de enterrar la boca de nuevo entre los pliegues.

Christian se tumba entonces junto a ambos, manteniendo la distancia suficiente como para poder seguir contemplando la escena en su totalidad. Para cuando Jack siente el nuevo peso sobre la cama, su instinto ya ha registrado la presencia del shek en la habitación. En el tiempo que han pasado descubriéndose el uno al otro, también han aprendido a sentirse. Sin dejar de atender a Victoria, comienza a mover una mano sobre las sábanas, buscando la piel fría de Christian. No tarda en encontrarlo y acariciarle el muslo con un gesto perezoso y distraído. Toda su atención está en el calor de Victoria, en seguir arrancándole gemidos con la boca.

Victoria vuelve en sí, abriendo los ojos y buscando el movimiento de la mano de Jack. Lo que descubre le encanta. Encuentra a Christian, desnudo a su lado, mirándolos con la vista nublada pero fija en ellos. Victoria conoce esa mirada: es la mirada de un Christian luchando por no perder el control. Mantienen los ojos fijos el uno en el otro y ella decide tomar el control de la situación. Se concentra en el baile de la lengua de Jack y gime con intención. Sin apartar la vista, comienza a bajar poco a poco la pierna que impide a Christian contemplar a Jack en todo su esplendor. Este advierte el movimiento y baja la vista justo en el momento en el que Victoria da un pequeño tirón al pelo del dragón para que abra los ojos. Las miradas de ambos se cruzan, pero Jack no cesa en su empeño de complacer a Victoria. Sólo después de dedicarle una sonrisa al shek cierra los ojos y vuelve a hundirse entre las piernas de Victoria con una avidez nueva. 

Ella, sin duda, no se espera ese cambio repentino. El hambre con la que la devora Jack le arrebata el control y la hace gemir de nuevo. Christian, que ya no puede seguir manteniendo la calma, que ya no puede seguir guardando la distancia que él mismo se había impuesto, atrapa los labios de Victoria con los suyos, ahogando sus gemidos. Tras dedicarle un baile lento pero firme a Victoria, se da cuenta que no quiere dejar de mirar a Jack. La pasión con la que el dragón se entrega al placer de ella le resulta hipnótica y a la vez despierta un hormigueo que comienza en su estómago y le sube hasta el pecho. 

Después de un beso más, se incorpora y comienza a buscar en los cajones de la mesilla de noche. Están en la habitación de Jack, sabe que encontrará lo que busca. Sin dejar de prestar atención a la banda sonora que le acompaña, Christian encuentra el lubricante que él mismo había dejado allí y se lo reparte por los dedos con esmero. Sin prisa, pero sin perder ni un momento, se coloca detrás de Jack y, con delicadeza le agarra las caderas y le ayuda a levantarlas. Entre sus rodillas, se concede un momento para contemplar la escena desde ese nuevo ángulo. Aunque ese momento no dura mucho. Christian enseguida comienza a acariciar la piel cálida de Jack, alcanzando sin miramientos entre sus glúteos. Sabe que el dragón es impaciente, lo sabe bien, así que no se entretiene con más caricias e introduce un dedo, masajeando con maestría dentro de él.

El gemido de Jack es breve y tan alto como cabe esperar de él. Christian sonríe ante la familiaridad de la reacción, pero Victoria está más centrada en sentir todas y cada una de las vibraciones que la voz de Jack provoca en su piel. Pronto, ambos acompasan sus gemidos. Christian continúa observando todas y cada unas de las variaciones que sus movimientos causan en la escena que tiene delante. Cada vez que añade un dedo más, cada vez que encuentra el punto que hace a Jack perder la cabeza, puede ver cómo al dragón le cuesta más y más trabajo centrarse en el placer de Victoria. El esfuerzo casi titánico que tiene que hacer casi consigue enternecerlo. Lo que consigue, sin embargo, es encender todavía más su deseo de hacerle perder el control y de seguir contemplando, al mismo tiempo, cómo el chico consigue poner el placer de ella por encima del suyo propio.

Christian decide que ya ha preparado a Jack lo suficiente, que ya no quiere y no tiene que esperar más. Comienza a insinuar sus intenciones, con su erección contra Jack, que se estremece; él tampoco puede esperar más. Su cabeza se llena de Christian, de su piel fría, de la forma que tiene de moverse contra él, de cómo encajan cuando se enredan juntos en la cama. Lo necesita dentro de él y solamente la idea le hace gemir lastimeramente, suplicando. Sin darse cuenta, el ritmo de su lengua ha frenado un poco. Christian, sin dejar de provocarlo, sonríe. “Estás proyectando, dragón” le comunica. Jack responde con arrogancia:

\- No sé a qué estás esperando entonc... - El pensamiento no termina, Christian embiste despacio pero firme y está dentro de él por fin. Un fuerte gemido escapa de sus labios contra la piel de Victoria.

Ella, que no ha protestado ante la falta momentánea de atenciones, contempla la escena con fascinación. No pierde detalle del ritmo lento pero seguro de las caderas de Christian ni de los gemidos de Jack, que lo inundan todo. Pero su asombro y su paciencia en seguida se convierten en una envidia que se manifiesta en un claro quejido. El dragón, todavía abrumado por su propio placer, tarda un momento en recobrar la compostura; pero cuando lo consigue, no tiene piedad. Le sujeta con firmeza los muslos y los separa y eleva por encima de sus hombros. La avidez con la que vuelve a devorarla los sorprende a los tres. Christian no puede dejar de mirar, Victoria comienza a gemir de nuevo y Jack hace todo lo posible por no verse superado por todas las sensaciones que atacan su cuerpo y su mente.

Victoria le sujeta el pelo, Christian la cintura y él cree de verdad que va a perder la cabeza. Gime contra Victoria y se esfuerza de nuevo en centrar toda la atención que puede en su clítoris. Sus movimientos han perdido la precisión que tenían antes, pero no su eficacia; su lengua se mueve con firmeza y rapidez. Centra toda la fuerza de su gesto en encontrar el placer de ella. Su voz vuelve a enviar sutiles descargas por el cuerpo de Victoria, que comienza ya a temblar. Jack la conoce perfectamente. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, así que baja de golpe el ritmo, pero sin frenar sus movimientos. Se mantiene en ese baile lento, escuchando sus gemidos, atento a sus gestos. En cuanto la mano que le sujeta el pelo comienza a doler, vuelve a acelerar el ritmo de su lengua hasta superar la velocidad anterior. 

Victoria llega a un orgasmo potente llevada por la experta lengua de Jack, e intensificado por la presencia de Christian, por una situación tan nueva. El dragón la siente palpitar bajo su boca y suspira con satisfacción, acompañándola en su placer, prolongándolo todo lo posible. Sólo cuando sabe que el orgasmo de Victoria ha terminado, Jack se deja ir. Se abraza a su cintura y ella se deja abrazar, todavía volviendo en sí. Le acaricia el pelo y los hombros, porque sabe lo mucho que el dragón adora el contacto de su piel.

Jack siempre ha sido ruidoso, pero en esa ocasión supone un espectáculo increíble. Christian y Victoria se miran y sonríen antes de volver a centrar sus miradas en él. "Yo también quiero tocarle" le comunica Victoria. El shek asiente, todavía con la sonrisa en los labios y rodea a Jack con un brazo. Lo toma del pecho y lo ayuda a erguirse. Jack se deja hacer, obediente, y arrima por completo su espalda al pecho de Christian, buscando su piel fría. Deja caer la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros y lo mira con los ojos entreabiertos. Cuando lleva una mano tras de sí y se agarra a su cadera, Christian le planta un beso en la sien y reanuda las embestidas.

Victoria se arrodilla frente a ellos y los besa, primero a Jack, que se deshace entre sus labios, y después a Christian, que termina el beso con una sonrisa cómplice. Jack, mientras, se aferra a ella con la mano que le queda libre y su cabeza abandona el hombro de Christian para apoyarse en Victoria. Ella empieza a tocarle, le acaricia el torso, entreteniéndose con pequeños círculos en sus pezones antes de iniciar un camino descendente. No tarda en llegar a su erección y cogerla entre las manos, uniéndose al ritmo que marca Christian.

Jack siente que se le va la cabeza. Es un desastre incoherente y precioso. No deja de gemir, cada vez más alto. Grita sus nombres, incapaz de pensar en algo que no sea ellos dos. Está a punto de romperse y nota cómo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Con un último gemido roto, estira el cuello moviéndose con la oleada de placer que lo sacude. Si tuviera que explicarlo, no sabría decir de dónde viene su orgasmo: está por todas partes, lo inunda todo, lo siente en todo el cuerpo. Con las últimas embestidas de Christian, que acompañan a los ecos de su propio éxtasis, siente cómo este culmina dentro de él.

La mente de Jack es toda niebla. Es incapaz de formular un pensamiento coherente, borracho de placer. Abre los ojos, todavía apoyado en Cristian y con el rostro apuntando al cielo. Intenta acompasar su respiración, que todavía entra y sale de él en jadeos temblorosos. Siente los besos y las caricias de ambos. Christian y Victoria se besan con él en medio, le acarician y le besan el cuello, la cara y los labios mientras él no deja de aferrarse a ellos con desesperación. Ambos le conocen perfectamente, saben que Jack necesita alargar el momento y volver en sí poco a poco con caricias.

Tras un momento de quietud, Christian se desliza fuera de él. Jack no puede reprimir un quejido débil, echando ya de menos su presencia. Victoria se separa también de él, lo que arranca otra queja de sus labios, y se tumba en la cama. Hace un gesto que Jack apenas comprende, todavía con el sopor del sexo nublando su mente. A Christian y a Victoria les parece adorable.

Christian, sin embargo, sí entiende las palmadas que da Victoria en el espacio que tiene enfrente. Con el brazo firme rodeando el pecho de Jack, lo tumba frente a la chica y él se acomoda a la espalda del dragón, apoyado sobre un codo. Movido por su instinto y su anhelo de contacto, Jack se abraza al cuerpo de Victoria y hunde el rostro en su pecho, aspirando su perfume. Ella sonríe, dejando un beso sobre su pelo, y lo rodea con un brazo, buscando también a Christian. Se miran en silencio. Christian comprende y se acerca, dejando que Victoria le aparte el pelo de la cara para ponérselo detrás de la oreja.

Christian vuelve a centrar su atención en Jack. No puede evitarlo, el dragón no ha dejado de acariciar perezosamente el cuerpo de Victoria, que corresponde enredando los dedos en su pelo. "No lo había visto nunca tan cariñoso" dice Christian directo a la mente de Victoria. Ella se ríe y contesta en voz alta:

\- Hoy está especialmente cariñoso, es cierto, pero siempre lo es.

Christian la mira levantando una ceja y Victoria comprende. Le dedica una mirada burlona y le comunica: "es que yo me dejo, Christian".

Jack, que no comprende del todo lo que pasa, hace caso a su instinto. Abre despacio los ojos, levanta la cabeza y besa la mandíbula de Victoria para llamar su atención y poder besarla en los labios. Se toma su tiempo, disfrutando del roce suave entre sus bocas. En cuanto se separan, se vuelve en busca de Christian. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo guía con una mano sobre el rostro para besarle a él también. Es un beso lento, pero sobre todo es natural, con la calidez que le es innata a su naturaleza de dragón y con la dulzura recién descubierta entre ellos.

Por una vez, Christian se queda sin palabras y es Jack quien guía por completo. Este se separa despacio y ambos se miran durante un largo momento. Jack le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas sin ser consciente del verdadero efecto que tiene sobre Christian. El dragón le sonríe simplemente porque es lo que le nace de dentro. Victoria, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, disfruta contemplando en acción la dulzura natural de Jack. Le hace una caricia rápida con la punta de la nariz y vuelve a su posición anterior, encarando a Victoria. La abraza y, perezoso, continúa acariciando su cintura. Con un suspiro satisfecho, cierra los ojos, completamente relajado y ajeno al estado en el que ha dejado a Christian.

Victoria tiene que hacer el esfuerzo por aguantar la risa, pues el shek sigue mirando a Jack sin pronunciar palabra, completamente ensimismado. Ella lo busca con la mano y lo hace despertar. Le acaricia el rostro y hace que se acerque para poder besarlo, sonriendo contra sus labios. Christian reacciona despacio, correspondiendo al gesto. Cuando se separan, Victoria tiene una sonrisa dulce dibujada en el rostro.

Sin mediar palabra, Christian se recuesta por completo y los rodea a ambos con un brazo. Victoria no sabe cómo lo consigue, pero su abrazo resulta sobrio, completamente templado. Jack, que no se para nunca a analizar tanto lo que sucede a su alrededor, sonríe sin abrir los ojos cuando siente el gesto. Christian se ha unido a ellos y eso es lo que único que le importa.

Y así, por primera vez, los tres se quedan dormidos en la misma cama.


End file.
